riseofthedragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyla Anderson
Kyla Anderson Main Plot Role Kyla is a dragon rider, bonded to a dark coloured, primarily subterranean dragon. Upon completion of the bond Kyla was marked, an image of a dark coloured dragon winding its way around her ankle, one that was an exact likeness of her dragon, Fang. Just prior to her fifth year at Hogwarts, Whit Chegual, Rose Astor, Tucker Brinley, and Kyla entered into Knockturn Alley's Borgin and Burkes. Kyla, upon seeing a wooden carving of a horse, one that reminded her of a Norwegian legend her father had often told her about, regarding a horse that led dead and lost souls through the frigid mountain passes, picked it up to look at it. The carving turned out to be a portkey, and it immediately transported all those within the store (Whit, Rose, Tucker, and Derrick Halliwell - the store owner) to an unknown location in Norway. Immediately harpies began to attack, and the group of five staged a counteroffensive. During the course of attack Kyla, while trying to get a hold of the portkey so that they could all escape away from there, was slammed into by a harpy and knocked over the cliff's edge. That would be the last time that anyone saw her for two months, during which she was presumed dead by all but her father, those assisting her father in the search (Derrick Halliwell, Emma Hope, Mackenzie Hartell, and Miley Richards), Whit Chegual, Rose Astor, and Tucker Brinley. What happened when she was thrown over the edge was that her and the harpy hit a piece of rock jutting out from the cliff's edge, and their bodies were thrown in through a cavern's mouth that opened out onto the cliff face itself. The harpy immediately went in for the kill on Kyla, but a dragon that resided within the cavern intervened. Whilst Kyla lay there in shock, shock that a dragon had just prevented her from being gutted alive, she witnessed a conversation she never should have heard, yet did. The harpy kept its gaze firmly on the dragon, the dragon's snout sniffing, air puffing out of it in cold, near blue breaths. Breaths of almost ice in the absence of fire, but the harpy's voice addressed the girl. "What do you thinkkkkk child? Your race dying out, soon to be gone for us." The harpy let out a cold, slow, haunting laugh that echoed down the cavern's tunnel. Saying such a thing to the girl to taunt her would matter little, for she would soon be dead. Now though... Now the harpy turned its attention onto the dragon. The harpy lips were wet with blood as it ran its tongue along them, simpering, "Well drake, are you with us? Or are you too young, isolated to know?" Sinister, the harpy's voice changed. To a language no human could understand, nor utter, but a dragon could. "Humans....shall soon be driven to extinction. Their time as anything but food has ended. Are you going to join us in subjecting them to the servitude they deserve?" Eyes glittering with hate, the harpy continued in the ancient tongue, its tongue clicking along its teeth, "Or not?" Afterwards a fight ensued between the dragon and the harpy, the dragon nearly losing, and Kyla intervening and killing the harpy with its help. Whilst the dragon had second thought about whether it should kill her or not, it bit her clothing and yanked her deep into the cavern with her upon hearing the sounds of more hunting harpies from outside the cavern's mouth. Kyla remained there for two months, the only human with positive knowledge that dark creatures were for certain planning something against 'wizarding kind.' Freezing, terrified, Kyla and the dragon wound up forming a bond, before it finally released her. Upon returning, with Fang, she shared this information with her father, Riley Anderson, and with Whit Chegual, Rose Astor, Tucker Brinley, and Headmaster Jamison Redding. Fang is an Arctic Subterranean - a smallish, tempermental breed that evolved from the Norwegian Ridgebacks. Like its relatives Kyla's dragon has venomous fangs and can survive incredibly cold climates. However, the dragon she is bonded to is darkly aligned, not concerned for anything other than its own and Kyla's needs. It is bloodthirsty, desiring death and destruction for the mere sport of it, and its bond with Kyla is the only thing that holds it in check. However, it influences Kyla, and the longer they are bonded, the darker her thoughts become. Major Event Participation *Accromantula Attack on Hogwarts (Into the Forest...almost) *Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground ~ The Order of the Dragon's attack on the all wizarding village that the Minstry was opening, at its grand opening. (Cwm Y Dewin Cud ~ Burn it to the Ground) *Halloween Night at Hogwarts, when spirits of those who had been killed in creature wars of the past visited and possessed those students who were lured onto the grounds. (All Hallow's Eve of Spellery) *Dragon Attack on Hogwarts ~ Hogwarts was destroyed, as a point by the darker creatures of the world that they can and will destroy wizarding kind if they stand in their way. (So It Begins) Basics Full Name/Nickname: Kyla Anderson Like her father she has no middle name. Whit calls her Wileykitten. She's debating if that makes her cat-like or not still. Birthday: January 22nd ~ Dragon Year - 11 Astrological Sign: Aquarius The Babylonian star of Aquarius represents the god Ea, and "in Old Babylonian astronomy, Ea was the ruler of the southernmost quarter of the Sun's path, the "Way of Ea", corresponding to the period of 45 days on either side of winter solstice." Place of birth: Unknown Whilst Kyla's mother was pregnant with her she disappeared with neither word nor explanation to her husband. It wasn't until several years later, when Kyla was four years old (the spring after her fourth birthday) that Riley - her father - actually got to meet her for the first time and reclaim her at a children's home in Cornwall, England. Nothing is known about her time before that, for she had only been at the Children's Home for a few days. Current/family residence: Darnell Cabin in the Forest of Dean, within Gloucestershire, England. Darnell Cabin is a heavily fortified magical cabin located within the supposedly uninhabited mixed woodland known as the Forest of Dean. Whilst there are small inhabited areas and towns within this area, within the forest itself is where the cabin lays. Previously owned by an elderly, paranoid wizard, it is equipped with Muggle repelling charms, anti-apparation charms, and blood specific wards, forcing anyone who wishes to visit the property or cabin to have been coded into the wards through either hair or blood via old magic, and to walk a considerable distance from the areas where apparation is possible, onto the property where it is not. Pets: A large rat. It is as of yet unnamed. Kyla inherited it from her father, who found it in the sewers of Knockturn Alley while interrogating someone. The rat stumbled upon them and Riley had to take the rat to keep it from getting flushed down the sewer drainage pipe. Kyla thought the nasty looking thing was adorable, and it has many dog-like mannerisms. Wand: Blackthorn Wood with Dragon Heartstring ~ 11 inches Blackthorn - Hardy wood with black bark. The wood has angry thorns on it symbolizing the angry nature of spells to come from this wand. Excellent for hexes, curses, and other attack-style and offensive spellwork. Also excellent for explosive spellwork. Individuals with this type of wood often can be shaped to be fierce fighters, but it is not always a good thing. The angry, violent nature of this wood can make a wizard or witch prone to lashing out without reasonable cause. It can almost make its holder…dark. It is a nearly black or black coloured wood. ** Excerpt taken from Ollivander's Inventory. Blood status: Half-blood. Her father is a pureblood of questionable purity, and her mother was a Muggleborn. Social Class: Middle Class ~ Her family lives like middle class, though the occupants of the house all have professions that would afford closer to upper class, pretentious things have never been a priority. Nationality: Norwegian and Welsh. Her father is from Norway and her mother was from Wales, though her father had her grow up in the Forest of Dean from the age of 4 on. She has no idea where she lived prior to that. Eye Color: Hazel - She wound up with an intermediate colour between her father's very dark eyes and her mother's green eyes. Hair Color & Length: Dark brown to nearly black, and long. Build & Body Type: Small and lean like her mother, which irritates her to no end given she'd like to be taller. Fortunately she is still growing slowly but steadily. Skin Tone: She is very pale in the winter (like her father's) but her skin tans somewhat easily in the sun (like her mother's). Native Language(s): English and Norwegian, on account her father speaks both to her. She is better at English however. Mannerisms/Habits?: She wrinkles her nose and furrows her brow a lot. She also bites down on the inside of her mouth rather than onto her lip so when she does that it would almost look like she'd gotten a sudden dimple by the very corner of her mouth (she doesn't have dimples though). She also tends to narrow her eyes a lot both in thought and when irritated, and her eyes go wide and she goes very still when startled or scared. Accent Present? If so what accent?: She does not have the typical British accent, and instead it is a strange mix between Welsh and Norwegian on account she was never around people other than her father very much as a child (she didn't like to be) and his accent is heavily Norwegian. It is likely she picked up a Welsh accent from her mother subconsciously in her early years. Emma Hope's manner of speaking however she's picked up a little as well (on account she was the only honest female she was around for any length of time) so that has tempered her accent a little. Placing her accent is very hard to do given it is quite mixed up. (And not written out on account I stink at writing accents.) 'Childhood Background' Father: Riley Anderson Mother: Candice Amanda Crandell ~ Absent Other Relatives?*Emma Hope ~ Not biologically related but she is Kyla's mother in every way that matters. Kyla is extremely distrusting of women in general, however she trusts Emma despite this. *Bailey Tamasine (Maiden name Andrews) ~ She was Kyla's second cousin (her father's cousin) biologically, and her aunt by adoption (her father's parents had adopted Bailey when she was living with them on account her parents were deceased - murdered by Riley's father). *Everett Tamasine ~ He would have been her cousin-in-law/uncle by adoption had Bailey not become deceased pesky woman going and deciding to die on everyone Childhood Friends: She didn't have any childhood friends until Hogwarts, outside of Emma Hope and Evelyn Varin, who were adults her father knew, but her closest friends at Hogwarts are Whit Chegual and Rose Astor. Relationship with Family Members:*With her father ~ Extremely close. Unfortunately for Kyla she is very much like her father, and actively attempts to act like him (often without realizing it) on account that she wants to be like him and never be anything like her mother. Their relationship is a bit odd on account that she did not meet her father until she was four years of age, bur that is not something she holds against him. *With her mother ~ She has no relationship with her mother, on account that her mother left her in a children's home at the age of four. Kyla has neither seen nor heard from her mother since, and has no memory of her. She has some vague memories of locations, general places, from before then when she had to of been with her mother, but no memories of her. Family History: Kyla's mother had been a part of a group of dark wizards and witches that Riley, her father, would have been morally and legally bound to arrest or kill on sight. The hell of it was Candice confessed this to Riley, crying and confessing that she wanted to leave it but would be killed if she did so. Riley attempted to help Kyla's mother get out of it, even marrying her, but Candice's mother eventually left it on her own, suffering grievous injury as a result. She was literally beaten and crucio-cursed until she was nearly dead, then the door to their flat was blasted in and she was thrown through it and left to die. Candice obviously did not. Kyla is unaware of all of this Two years later while Kyla's mother, Candice, was still expecting her, their flat was attacked. Only this time it was attacked by a dark wizard and vampires working with Riley's father, and it was attacked while Candice had been at work. Riley sent a warning to Candice via their wedding rings (they had protean charmed them to send short messages back and forth) to warn her to not come home suddenly, and the delay he took in doing that caused him to get hexed, and he wound up hospitalized as a result of the attack. That was the last time he ever was able to communicate with Kyla's mother again, because when he woke up in St. Mungo's the next day Kyla's mother, and Kyla by consequence since Kyla's mother was pregnant, were both gone. She had fled for reasons that are still unknown. Riley looked for her for over a year, not finding her. He did not know if she had finally left due to being sick of the dangers of being with him, if she had merely been using him all along and had been with the dark wizards still, or if she had been taken against her will. Finally, as a last resort, Riley signed divorce papers. The reason he did this was that when he and Candice were married he'd taken an ancient magical vow that he would lose his magical ability if he ever left Candice on his own accord. She had always been terrified that people she loved would leave her, and that was the only way he could think of at the time to prove to her that he would not. So, if he signed divorce papers and lost his magic, that would mean that he had left her, because she had not left him willingly. However, if he signed the papers and he retained his magic, then he would at least know that Candice had left him willingly that night, for whatever reason. He retained his magic, thereby confirming that she truly had chosen to leave him willingly. Several years later he received a photograph by owl, an image of he and Candice at a Ministry Gala, taken shortly before Candice had left. On the back of the photograph was a simple message: Kyla needs you now. An address was on it, and the address was to a children's home in Cornwall. Candice had apparently dropped Kyla off there several days prior to him receiving the photograph, and she had explained very little to the woman that ran the place. She only had told her that a man who was Kyla's father would be coming to take her soon. Riley did come to take her, and given that he did not even recognize his own child, he stayed at the children's home for several weeks getting to know her, before asking if she'd like to come home with her. He met her for the first time at the age of four, and while Kyla does not hold that against him, she did not call him father or dad (or even realize at first that was what he was to her) for over a year. She simply called him Riley. Best Memory of Family: Unlike most children Kyla can actually remember meeting her father, when he came to get her at the children's home her mother had placed her at several days prior to that, and he found her playing with dirt and ripping grass out of the ground. Then, the same day, he and her father managed to break the sink in the orphanage and she remembers her father grunting in annoyance a lot while trying to fix it. Him not leaving her and not shoving himself on her is her best memory. Worst Memory of Family: Her mother. She doesn't exactly remember her mother, but having seen the one picture that her father has of the woman she has these dim images in her mind that she's unsure about the accuracy of. She doesn't know if she conjured the images because she actually remembers her mother, or if it's just because her mind is filling in the missing spots. Either way, she doesn't like even the possibility of remembering even what the witch looked like. Enemies: Her grandfather isn't exactly her enemy but he would not hesitate to use her against her father. As such she's never met the man. Also, Robyn Jankovic probably wants to murder her in Laurence's place. Hometown Atmosphere: She does not have a home town on account they live in the forest, though their is a tiny Muggle village with a Muggle school she went to for a short time with about 200 people in it. Childhood Room Appearance: Kyla's room is neither messy nor incredibly neat. It is simply a room. It's entirely wooden with wooden planked walls and a wooden ceiling (they live in a log cabin of sorts) and in the corner she has a Voodoo type of altar. She doesn't worship with the religion of Voodoo but she is interested in the magical side of Voodoo, because even Muggles can access that, so she's been dabbling since she was a kid to learn more about it and is fascinated by it. Trying to make Voodoo dolls that actually work is something she's also interested in, but on account she hates dolls she makes them (when experimenting) out of twigs, leaves, and things from the forest they live in basically. Her room is also littered with books on various magical subjects, on account she really likes to read. If she had not been placed in Gryffindor it would have been Ravenclaw. 'Schooling' House: Gryffindor Current Year Level (If Student): Graduated Dragon Year 8 Favorite Class & Why: Defense Against the Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures ~ They are both subjects she considers very important for anyone who wants to stay alive. She is also fond of Ancient Runes because she is fascinated to learn about how her father makes protective wards by mainly using runic carvings. Least Favorite & Why Class: Charms ~ She knows it's an important class but she thinks learning about things like cleaning and colour changing charms are a complete waste of her time, totally not something she'll ever use, and she has an incredibly hard time with simple magic like that. It is very frustrating to her on account things like hexes come far more easily to her. Friends: Kyla's closest, and best friends are Whit Chegual and Rose Astor, much to her dismay, on account that she never intended to get close to anyone while at Hogwarts. Additionally, after several years of antagonization, her and Tucker Brinley are developing an understanding that does not involve frequent hexing. Favorite Professor & Why: A toss up: She liked Professor Tyler Jepsen's DADA class (when he was around to teach it), Professor Croyden's class when she was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor (Professor Croyden is now the Potion's master) and the Headmaster. She unfortunately judges them on the subjects they teach, and she excelled in those subjects. Where the Headmaster is concerned, she adored him (though would never admit it) for helping her keep Fang in the Chamber of Secrets when she returned to Hogwarts after the harpy attack, when she went missing for two months, only to be found with a rather irritated dragon that had grown attached to her during that time. Significant experiences during school so far:* *Going into the Forbidden Forest with Whit Chegual during her second year. They wound up getting lured into a bog of sorts with plenty of deep, hole-like traps dug into the ground. Kyla fell into one and the pogrebin nearly ate her until it saw Whit dig an egg out of the side of the pit. Kyla doesn't trust the egg, which they thought was a rock at the time, on account it glows green and she associates anything magical and green with the Killing Curse. The pogrebin had a very bad affect on her and she was curled up in a ball of despair unable to move, and that left a lasting impression on her about what dark creatures can reduce a person to. *The Acromantula attack on Hogwarts. It proved that her father was right about the Forbidden Forest being dangerous to her. Took place during her second year. *Just before her 4th year Kyla, Rose Astor, Whit Chegual, and Tucker Brinley went into Derrick Halliwell's shop in Knockturn Alley. Kyla's eyes got drawn to a wooden horse, one that looked like a picture she saw in a book her father had about Norwegian legends. The legend surrounding that horse was that it was a horse of the dead, capable of leading the souls of the dead that had gone astray back across the Norwegian mountains. When she picked it up, it turned into a portkey, transporting all of them, including Derrick, to a mountain passage in Norway. There, they were attacked by harpies, and Kyla was thrown over the edge of one of the cliffs with a harpy. *After being thrown over the edge by the harpy, the harpy struck a rocky protrusion jutting out from the cliff face, knocking both Kyla and the harpy into a hole in the cliff face before they could fall more than a few meters. The harpy tried to kill her, only it turned out to be the lair of a young dragon (a rare and mostly subterranean species that was descended from the Norwegian Ridgebacks). The harpy nearly killed the dragon, and firing a hex to throw a stalagmite at the harpy, Kyla accidentally impaled it. As a result, the dragon spared Kyla, after it tore the head off the harpy. For the next two months Kyla got kept as the dragon's pet in an underground cavern. It wasn't until vampires attacked that Kyla heard her father and those searching with him (Emma Hope, Mackenzie Hartell, Miley Richards, and Derrick Halliwell). The dragon and her went to find them, and that was when her time in the underground region ended. The dragon came with her to Hogwarts because otherwise it would not allow her to leave. *At Hogwarts the Headmaster allowed her to keep the dragon, and he showed her the Chamber of Secrets where the dragon was to be kept. She showed it to Whit Chegual and Rose Astor right away. Naughty child *Fifth year, in September, on a field trip to a new all wizarding village the village was attacked by men and women wearing masks - The Order of the Dragon. They did not seek to hurt people but instead just burned the village down. However, mid-attack dragons showed up, attacking people and hurting them. Kyla was badly injured in the attack. *Fifth year was made a Prefect. Merlin only knows why. *Fifth year joined Quidditch. With so few students only two teams were made, and each team was incomplete with only two chasers and one beater on each team. All 4 houses were combined on each team. Kyla was a Beater for the 'Knives.' *Sixth year while sneaking into the Forbidden forest was ambushed by Josh Morgan, who had been presumed dead after the acromantula attack on Hogwarts. He asked her to make arrangements to meet with her father so he could 'come back from the dead' so-to-speak and she did so, while being very wary about it being a set-up, which it turned out not to be. *Sixth year on Halloween ghosts lured the students out onto the grounds. Each student was possessed by a spirit, with Kyla being possessed by the spirit of a very proper socialite from a well-to-do family centuries prior. The spirit had been killed by boarhounds that mauled her to death out back of her family's estate, during a party the family was hosting. She had overheard things that she was not meant to hear about the magical creatures of the world potentially rebelling against wizarding kind and was killed as a result. That was the spirit that possessed her. After this she, along with the other students, were shown those that mean the most to them dead. Kyla saw her father, Whit Chegual, Emma Hope, and Rose Astor dead. Then, when the 'fake dead' disappeared the twerp turned herself into a little sap when the ghosts threatened Whit, and she admitted that she could remember her mother and that she actually liked Whit. *Defaced the Fat Lady's portrait, giving her a unibrow and a curly mustache. *7th year the Great Beast attacked Hogwarts, leveling it to the ground. Kyla was present in the Great Hall during the inital attack and sustained severe injuries that resulted in her being temporarily dead for a short time. Best memory from school: I think she secretly enjoyed going into the Forbidden Forest the first time. Worst memory from school: The acromantula attack was her worst memory at first. Heidi Cunninham died and Josh Morgan, a man her father worked with, went missing. Not to mention that she sustained a bad arm injury and the arachnids hissed the word 'Rider' at Whit, and she's holding that against them. Her actual worst memory though was when ghosts came to Hogwarts and 'played with their minds' by showing the students those that meant the most to them dead. Thinking that her father, Whit, Rose, and Emma were dead for even a moment was by far the worst memory for her. A close second was during the attack in her 7th year, when the Great Hall's ceiling was collapsing and her father, Emma Hope, and Professor Annie Collins remained inside attempting to levitate the ceiling so that others could get out, only to get crushed as the roof caved in. A third would have been Whit Chegual and Rose Astor leaving the school. Favorite place in the castle: Random little 'cubby holes' where other students would not go. Generally these places are darker spots where a torch, candle, or a lumos charm would be necessary to see. Favorite place outside the castle: The lake or the cliffs. She not only simply likes them but she feels that she could escape easily on/near them if anything else attacks the castle. Least favorite place in the castle: Her common room. It is far too red and 'comfy' looking for her taste. Least favorite place outside the castle: Hagrid's Hut because she associates it with the acromantula attack. Adult Background Relationship Status? Married to Whit Chegual - much to her horror she actually is in love with the sod. Current residence: Kyla now lives at the 'Den,' which is a cabin in a thickly forested area of England that Whit Chegual purchased just out of school. Prior to getting married, Kyla split her time between the Boarding House set up in London, and a cave that she had turned into somewhat of a home in Norway. The entrance to the cavern in Norway is situated atop a cliff in Tau, near Preikestolen. The name of the cavern is Gjemt Hulen. The cavern is a place where Fang can be extraordinarily comfortable when she is working in London, though it is somewhat lacking in what most would consider basic habitable functions. She also, whether her father is home or not, often goes to Darnell Cabin, in the Forest of Dean, where her father lives. She still utilizes the residences as 'safe houses.' Significant Experiences as an adult: *Landing a MLE trainee position, and then, upon finding out that Professor Bailey (the Hogwarts DADA Professor) was still missing, taking on the role of Assistant DADA Professor. Then, the subsequent realization that she was indeed insane for taking on so much so quickly. However, she was terrified about the idea of students not being trained to defend themselves and to fight, given how often she was a part of attacks during her Hogwarts years. She'd almost died, and she'd seen Adonis die, and did not want to have it on her conscience if another student died and she had turned down the chance to help train them. *Being notified by the Ministry of Magic, right out of school, that she was to marry a Mister Bubba Howards in an arranged marriage. The idea behind the Ministry's arranged marriages is to procreate and save the wizarding population from extinction. Disgusted with this she proceeded to go to St. Mungo's, find one of the Healers that had patched her up, and kindly requested that they sign forms stating that due to her recent injuries in the Hogwarts dragon attack (she sustained a wound to the lower abdomen that actually killed her for a moment until Holly saved her) that she could not, or that there was a good possibility that she could not, have children. When the Healer decided that he was going to be ethical, she threatened him by locking him in one of the morgue's cold storage units until he was agreeable. She got out of the arranged marriage in this manner. *Being sent out on an undercover assignment that lasted four months. She managed to successfully infiltrate a small group of wizarding thieves that specialized in thievery and the pedlling of dark items, unfortunately Kyla grew close and sympathetic to the dark wizards. Before the assignment was complete, when she turned them in, she left Morgan and Matthias a note warning them of the impending MLE raid. Near the end of her assignment Whit encountered her on a dock post dip in the icy waters of the North Sea (where her, Matthias, and Morgan had just swam out of after robbing a ship anchored not far off). Upon finding out that he had been looking for her for four months and realizing that it was indeed Whit (he had a hood to hide his identity and she was under the guise of glamour charms) she made the mistake of breathing his name and he realized it was her. He immediately drug her back to his cabin and married her the same night. *The dragon attack in London and on the Ministry of Magic. *Being promoted to Auror and Hit Witch. Enemies as an adult: None as of yet, unless we're still counting Robyn Jankovic and her grandfather. Career Career: MLE Investigator and Assistant DADA Professor at Hogwarts. Just after graduating Kyla took on a position in Magical Law Enforcement, as a M.L.E., and in the absence of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor took on an assistant DADA Professor position. After the attack on Hogwarts during her 7th year the school was closed, and classes were moved to the Ministry of Magic, where she is assisting teaching. All in all she is very immersed into her work. Job Description: MLE Trainee, and for DADA the current Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts is missing, so she is mainly in charge of his duties as much as she can be. Given that classes have been temporarily moved to the Ministry of Magic, due to the destruction of Hogwarts, its relatively easier for her to accomplish her FT job and her PT job (teaching). Job Satisfaction: So far she loves it. She gets to be violent and hex people. How could that get better? She's discovering that she's not too pleased with children as a whole though. They make her twitch. Coworkers: Emma Hope - Head of the MLE Tucker Brinley - Fellow MLE Trainee Riley Anderson - Head of the Auror Department/Hit Wizard Josh Morgan - Auror Relationship with Coworkers: Riley Anderson - Her father. This makes for rather interesting...work related tasks. Generally involving him trying to hex her, frequently, for training. Emma Hope - Her mother in every way that matters, the only mother she's ever considered an actual mother. In actuality she's her step-mother. (About to be anyway.) Tucker Brinley - After an antagonizing relationship with him at school, during which part of the time she was indifferent to him, then loathed him, then started to warm up to him sloooowly on account that he was dating one of her best friends. Since he kept a large secret for her though, even after Tucker and Rose's breakup she still has stayed somewhat (or as much as she can) warm to him. Josh Morgan - Knows through her father, and then after he was thought to be dead (he went missing after the acromantula attack on Hogwarts) he showed up in the forest and grabbed her when she was sneaking into it. Now there are a few rules, including 'never bite me' and 'tone down the lewd comments about liking his scars because your father twitches.' Income Level: As a trainee she gets 700 galleons a month from the MLE. Dependent on job's income or do they have other wealth? Dependent on job's income. Previous Careers: N/A Dream Job: Auror. It would be Hit Witch but as of yet, the Ministry does not admit that those exist. Will they get it? Why or why not? Oh yeah, she'll get it. She's meticulous like that. Biggest Achievement on the Job: N/A Worst Foul Up on the Job: N/A She just started. Give her a few months and I'll have her blow something up or hex a student into a lemming that she can't change back. Memorable Quotes "I would hardly call ordering someone to snog me," she stated with a sweet smile, "terrorizing, then again…" Whit really had twitched. ~ from "Hello Again." And had her father just twitched? Eyeing him a bit suspiciously, making sure to keep the bat properly upright, she flat out glared at his question. Would her nearly dying count as sufficient response? "Do you really," she questioned, "want me to start trying to use Jarvey as a voodoo experiment again?" That ought to answer his question. Smiling sweetly, she added, "His fur has grown back from the last try you know." - from "Tell Me Why or I'll Use This Bat Creatively." Throwing a semi-malevolent book towards her father, she shouted, "Wizard I blame for my genetic abnormalities! Do you want me to see if Emma will help me gnaw on your arm?" And had Holly just twitched backwards and away? Or at the very least backed away hastily? Letting out a breath she tried to not scoff. "Oh please, I've bitten him! Twice! Can you blame me?" - from "MP ~ Burn it to the Ground." Emma was tending to her father. Kyla tried to not groan as she glanced at Rose and Whit. "They're fawning over each other aren't they? Kick me. Please. Or hex me. Into the bank. I'll make a nice hole and curl up…" - from "MP ~ Burn it to the Ground." "If I worry about you over this, I am going to hex you. Hard." - from "MP ~ Burn it to the Ground." Jerking to her feet Kyla grabbed a rock, ducking and running at the thing while it was thrashing, battling with its frozen wing. And Whit was shouting about things not being normal like tigers and wolves and bears, "Oh my! We get it!" she shouted, her feet skidding to a stop as the harpy lashed out with its working wing. - from "MP ~ Norwegian Mountains" while getting attacked by Harpies. "Given that things keep trying to kill us, do you think there's a possibility that we may have pissed off Merlin?" - from "Got You a Souvenier" to Rose Astor. Shaking herself, Kyla let out an irritated sound, smacking the top of the water with her hands. "FANG! If you eat him I will be furious!" - from "MP ~ Down." "I don't want to slap you. Or hex you. Or kick you." Taking a shaky breath, she pulled her head away from the fabric covering him, glancing up at him, her brow furrowing, worried, upset. "I'm just terrified you'll-" Leave. - from "MP ~ Down." Staring at the animal as it slept, feigned sleep because she could have sworn that in the fire's light she'd seen it crack an eye at her just then, she glared, furiously. Her father thought she was dead. Then there was Emma. Whit. Rose. Her father left alone with Emma long enough she didn't even want to know how the two of them were comforting one another. Which was precisely why she finally snapped, ducking her head and storming the whole three meters to where the thing was sleeping, smacking it on the nose with her good hand and hissing at it. "There is this thing," she snapped, giving the scales on its nose another thwack, "called daylight, that I haven't seen in weeks!" Hearing an irritated growl rumbling from the creature, Kyla breathed hard, nearly ignoring it, but did not. Instead she took a deep, shaky breath, finally hissing at it, "Don't you dare growl at me. Because no matter what you seem to think I am not your pet, I do not look like a rabbit, which tastes awful by the way, so if you are planning on eating me just get it done with already!" - from "MP ~The Cavern" "Surely you wouldn't mind a little nipping?" - from "The Fat Lady is Going Down." "Right. Head Boy. You can either write me up now, or you can help now and write me up later, and quite possibly let me bribe you out of doing so with a snog. What's it going to be? Because the Fat Lady is becoming the Fat Man before I graduate." - from "The Fat Lady is Going Down." One of the small, square metal doors, on the metal wall, gave a rather violent shudder, as if something had kicked it from the inside. The metal clanging was rather harsh in the otherwise stark atmosphere of St. Mungo's morgue. Kyla glanced at the cold storage unit that she had trapped Healer Auburn inside of, one of many that corpses were kept preserved in until proper autopsy could be made, disapprovingly. "You could wake the dead that way. Quiet now, or I'll take an interest in one of those flesh cutting utensils you have so neatly laid out." - from "Cold Storage." Friends & Relationships Kyla is guarded when it comes to friendship, utterly terrified of becoming too close to anyone, and naturally so. The only 'mother figures' in her life prior to Emma were her actual mother, and her father's housemate, Jasmine. In her mother's case, Candice gave a group of dark wizards that she had once been a part of information about her father and ran whilst she was pregnant with Kyla. Jasmine merely left when her father proposed, on the basis that he knew Kyla cared about her and he wanted his daughter happy. With those stellar examples of love and friendship Kyla truly believed that nothing, friendship or otherwise, would last for long. This began to change once she was at Hogwarts, due primarly to three people: Emma Hope, Whit Chegual, and Rose Astor. Emma stayed by her father consistently, becoming engaged to him despite their very complicated past, and upon walking in on him and Emma half dressed the night they became engaged (and after a large amount of subsequent gagging between threats of clawing her eyes out and hexation), she started to realize that her mother was an idiot, and that she'd be damned if she ever wound up being like her. Emma is her mother in every conceivable way that matters, and furthermore Emma broke through her barriers because she saw how happy she made her father, despite his often volatile protests and flat out refusals to admit it. Whit and Rose, on the other hand, made it very clear to her that they needed her, actually needed her, and the fact that anyone could need her that much astounded and shook her. This only got worse when she went missing, and found out how confident they'd both been that she'd come back alive, and how scared they'd been as well. Whit gave her a totem necklace when she returned, something that must have taken considerable effort given that sort of thing was only given out to those of his tribe, not outsiders, and for all he had known she had been dead. Despite herself and her previous disgust with the whole concept of affection and snogging she started to like Whit, started to snog him, and started trusting him even more. While they've never hashed out what exactly is going on between them, Kyla would hex anyone else that attempted to touch her, on the grounds that she considers herself solely Whit's to do that with. She loves him, even though the thought terrifies her. Where Rose is concerned, she found that despite snapping at each other in small ways at some points, that Rose didn't leave. On the contrary, Rose stayed. Rose is, in every way that matters, her sister, and Kyla would kill anyone that attempted to harm her. It finally sunk in to Kyla just how close they were when Rose threatened to follow her if she left after graduating - something Kyla had initially been very hellbent on doing - and Kyla realized at that point that she literally could not live without Rose. Tucker had previously been dating Rose when they had been in school, and then, partially do to an argument stemming from Kyla being snarly at Tucker, Rose and Tucker broke up. After that, for some reason, Tucker started to grow on her, mainly because he still seemed willing to put up with her after Rose and Whit had graduated, and becuase he kept her secret about having Fang hidden away in the Chamber of Secrets. He is now her coworker. Kyla considers those individuals her most important relationships, and even though she knows others she is still hesitant to fully trust them. If anyone else called her a friend, she'd probably be slightly shocked, distrustful, and wonder what angle they were working. Breaking through her barriers is hard and takes a long time, but once its done she would kill to protect them. Other people that Kyla has gotten along with, to an extent, have been Elijah Adams, Colleen Hughes, and James Devlin. Category:Dragon Riders